Alpha & Omega
by SailorSilvanesti
Summary: Slightly AU. Imagine Being One of Seven...Everyone else has that special something that makes others sit up and take notice...what happens if you don't?   Ron's Take on his Siblings.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter Belongs to the Goddess [all fall in worship] J.K. Rowling...I own nothing, but Ron is currently chained in my secret dungeon...I mean, uh...Candy Store...yeah, that sounds better...**

**So, imagine being One in Seven. Everyone else has a skill, a 'Thing' that defines them...what happens if you don't?**

**This is Ron's take on his Siblings...**

* * *

><p><strong>Alpha and Omega…<strong>

**~)0(~**

**~*Bill*~**

Always the eldest, always first and foremost in everyone's minds… The bravest, the best…the natural leader of our brood; I've always looked up to him, part of the Weasley experience, I think. The one that stood out and claimed all the prizes, who everyone wanted to be… To be honest, he's a bloody brilliant person, always knew how to make me feel better after one of the Twins' pranks…

Bill was the First. The Best. The Eldest…and, the one my parents loved the most.

~)0(~

**~*Charlie*~**

Second-born, but not over-looked. Charlie was the wild one, with long, raggedy hair and the earring that was a constant source of consternation for mum… You know that person who's always in the middle of the danger for the thrill? Yeah, that's our Charlie, right. Decided to run off to Romania and train dragons just to see what mum would do, she near went after him herself…but settled for a Howler. Our little rebel.

Charlie was the Second. The Dare-devil. The Rebel…and my parents loved him for it…

~)0(~

**~*Percy*~**

Third Child of the Weasleys. You could say he was a bit of a disappointment, but not to my parents…sure, they disapproved of his methods, but loved him all the same. The geek, the nerd…the Head Boy. Perfect in every way and best at what he did…like an entire library of knowledge trapped in his bespectacled noggin. Clever, smart…dutiful and loyal beyond fault –even if it was to the wrong person… He was the intelligence and was primed to go far…

Percy the Third Child. The Intelligent. The Brain-Child, Prodigy…and he was the one they loved to hate…

~)0(~

**~*Fred & George*~**

The Twins, Fourth & Fifth of All. Tricksters, Jokesters, Pranksters. Destructive to a fault and yet, always able to find the positive in any situation…no matter how dire. Two bodies, one personality, one mind…one accord. A little known fact about these athletic superstars was that, on occasion, they could be serious…or comforting, if the need arose. Rarely apart for anything other than the worst of scenarios or strategic manoeuvres…usually involving me as a victim… The Superstars, Beaters for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, loved by all for so many reasons.

The Twins, Fred & George -Fourth and Fifth children of the Weasley Clan. The Athletes. The Pranksters. The Jokers…and their antics were both infuriating and a magnificent ploy, next to them, I was nothing…

~)0(~

**~*Ginny*~**

Seventh Child; Only Daughter. Both titles mean so much to all of us. Mum was ecstatic when she found out it was finally a girl after all these boys…the others thought it was magnificent we were getting a sister. They had tired of me pretty quickly, but I didn't mind…having someone who might look up to me as a Big Brother was a great thought…too bad that's all it was…a thought… Ginny the Only Daughter, beautiful, witty… Ginny the Fun, Ginny the Strong-Willed. The girl most wanted and popular…

Ginny, the Seventh Child. The Smart. The Funny. The Popular…my little sister who I would risk everything for, and has managed to wrap every member of the family about her slender fingers…the unofficial favourite.

~)0(~

**~*Ron*~**

And then there's me. Ronald Billius Weasley, the Sixth Child, last of the Weasley Boys. I…really don't have a purpose, I suppose my role is stand in the shadows…to help and then duck back behind the scenes… First it was my Brothers, then Ginny…now Harry Potter has drafted me as 'Side-kick' and I don't think it's a label I'll ever shake off… I'm not smart, or strong, or rebellious, or popular, or sporty like the others…I can't get the good grades, or pull a great prank…I just…_exist_, I suppose.

Can't even get the only bloody girl I've ever liked to notice me, it's all '_Harry this'_, or '_Viktor that'_…with my rotten luck, I'll end up with Neville! Have that bloody toad of his turning up all over the place on our Honeymoon, we will… Hang on a sec… Why am I even thinking this?

Because, there's really nothing else to say. About me, that is.

What's it like to be invisible, you say? Well, you asked the right person… What's it like to be the spare, the extra, the one everyone else ignores for so long you end up being pulled into the shadows, drowned in obscurity… You get used to it. Eventually.

This is me…Ronald Weasley, known as Ron to few, to those who feigned caring. Sixth Child of the Weasley Brood. The Other. The Extra. The Invisible…the expendable accident who stands in the shadows and moves the world around them. My family never notice me, never hear my voice…but you know what the most mental thing is? I would still do anything for them…throw myself in front of a Killing Curse for any of them, Harry and Hermione too…anyone I cared about, really.

One day they'll see. I'll be great. Smart. Powerful. Heroic. A True Gryffindor. Whatever it takes…someday, someday they will see me for who I am…

Someday…I'll be the Favoured One.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~)0(~<strong>_

**The End...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, random thought that came to me...<strong>

**Please Review...**

**~*SailorSilvanesti*~**


End file.
